


Una vez en Diciembre

by StardustGhost



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dimitri | Dmitry in Love (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway), Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Anastasia (1997 & Broadway), Love, M/M, Minor Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Protective Gabriel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustGhost/pseuds/StardustGhost
Summary: Todo niño huérfano sueña con ser un príncipe, en este caso el príncipe perdido de la dinastía Arcángel del que hablan todos los rumores. Sin embargo el deseo de Zira es distante a las coronas y los grandes bailes del palacio, su sueño es llegar un día a Londres y encontrar a quienes cree son sus últimos familiares... A decir verdad no posee más recuerdos que una canción de cuna y un viejo collar pero nada es imposible cuando la magia y los buenos presagios parecen estar de su lado al encontrar a un extraño que afirma que es el príncipe perdido...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. La maldición de los Arcángel

Había tres cosas que Gabriel recordaría toda la vida. 

La primera era la canción de cuna que su abuela cantaba antes de que la voz se le fuera de los labios y la vida de los ojos; la segunda era la hermosa caja de música que ella y él habían mandado grabar con motivos de oro y zafiro antes de regresar a casa; la tercera, era la sonrisa que brotaba de su hermano menor y por mucho el nieto favorito de la abuela, la sonrisa de Aziraphael, el príncipe menor de la dinastía Arcángel. No, Gabriel se recordaría al apretar los puños con toda su fuerza que había una cuarta cosa que jamás iba a sacar de la memoria por mucho que los años pasaran y el tiempo tratara de borrarlo; la noche donde los grandes palacios se vinieron abajo y las fiestas quedaron silenciadas para siempre. El día en que su abuela había perdido la voz y la sonrisa, cuando la familia real fue asesinada.

Gabriel recordaba bien esa noche, pero también sus recuerdos se remontaban al último espacio de alegría que podía evocar y al que muchas veces su abuela se remontaba "¿Lo recuerdas, Gabriel?" claro que lo recordaba, esa era su maldición a pesar de no pertenecer a la línea directa de los Arcángel, compartir con la mujer de cabellos blancos y labios resecos las últimas flamas de un reino perdido y olvidado por el tiempo. Su abuela lo contaba con tal fluidez que tal parecía estarlo viviendo, Gabriel siempre sentía que volvía a la edad de doce años y correteaba por los pasillos jalando el cabello a su hermana Michael y lanzando a Uriel a una pila de almohadones cuando hiciera a su hermano menor sollozar luego de contarle sobre los fantasmas que rondaban el palacio. Gabriel era el mayor de todos y muy a su pesar el que llevaba la carga de los otros, sobre todo del menor. Pero Aziraphael no era una carga, al menos no cuando se escondía debajo de las mesas para pillar un pan o cuando lo encontraba en las cocinas siendo "alimentado" por el chico más joven de las cocinas. 

Aziraphael era la luz de un castillo que era luz pura, si hubiera una mejor comparación Gabriel y su abuela la habían usado. Pero no había momentos para comparaciones cuando el frío de diciembre les recordaba la música ya perdida. Aquel último baile Gabriel no estaba prestando gran atención, su mirada seguía a su hermana Michael y a sus pretendientes, cuidando el proceder de todos ellos y su abuela, tan radiante como la emperatriz que era, sostenía en sus manos a la estrella más bella de la dinastía; en sus brazos, el príncipe menor era menos que una pequeña bolita de rizos blancos y ojos azul brillantes, un ángel en realidad a sus cortos ocho años y su túnica más grande que arrastraba por el mosaico ahora un tanto sucia ya que había intentado bailar con el chico de las cocinas hasta que a éste último se lo llevaron a trompicones a seguir con su trabajo. Aziraphael Arcángel sonreía y se abrazaba a su abuela, quien tarareaba una canción y miraba de reojo el bello dibujo que su nieto había hecho para ella; no era dotado en la pintura pero para ella era el mejor regalo que pudiera encontrarse en el mundo, sostener a su nieto era mejor que cualquier gema o corona que pudiera portar. 

-No te vayas- fueron las palabras que él le dirigió luego de que ella dejó de tararear. Su abuela le besó la frente -puedes quedarte con nosotros, conmigo y con Gabriel- pero había cosas que incluso una emperatriz era incapaz de cambiar, entre ellas su retorno y la ida de Gabriel con ella para evitar conflictos políticos, las cosas no iban muy bien, los rumores referentes a una revolución en Heaven le llegaban con más frecuencia, era imperativo su regreso y más aún por la seguridad del niño que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar y que la miraba suplicante. No solo su abuela se alejaba de él, también su hermano mayor, aquel que había llevado dulces para él y lo había defendido de Sandalphon cuando éste trató de encerrarlo en el ático. 

Su abuela sonrió y sacó de entre los pliegues de su túnica plata y oro un pequeño obsequio de despedida, la sorpresa que había esperado dar toda la noche. El oro y el zafiro moldeado en diferentes curvas y figuras hizo al príncipe menor olvidarse de las lágrimas y sonreír. Su atención completamente dada al objeto que su abuela sostenía y que dejó caer en sus manos, trató de abrirlo sin dejar de maravillarse, su abuela sonrió -Se abre así- dijo sacando de una de sus mangas como por arte de magia una fina cadena dorada con un dije. Aziraphael estaba demasiado entusiasmado para prestar atención al chico de las cocinas que espiaba el momento perfecto para darle uno de los postres recién salidos de la cocina y que mordisqueaba una manzana oculto de los ojos de la realeza, también miraba con curiosidad como la emperatriz daba vueltas al pequeño dije en una ranura para luego soltar un suspiro de admiración cuando la música empezó a salir desde adentro. 

Aziraphael jadeó con sorpresa cuando dos figuras brotaron de la pequeña caja de música y empezaron a girar usando la melodía de su abuela, el detalle era hermoso y la canción hizo al niño olvidarse de toda pena por unos momentos, sobre todo cuando su amada abuela empezó a cantar para él, quien se unió en las últimas palabras. Un vals que los apartó del mundo por unos minutos y que los hizo sonreír en una promesa silenciosa. Cuando la caja de música quedó en silencio y fue cerrada, la abuela le pasó la cadena por el cuello 

-Dime ¿Qué dice?.- preguntó con esa sonrisa traviesa que Aziraphael tanto amaba. El príncipe se apresuró a leer en voz alta. 

-Juntos en... Londres- su mirada se iluminó y la risa brotó desde su pecho con dulzura y esperanza -¡¿En verdad?!- su abuela afirmó con la cabeza, algún día estaría junto a su nieto y qué mejor lugar que el pacífico como su ciudad predilecta después de Heaven. Su nieto le echó los brazos al cuello contento por la promesa de estar reunido con quien él pensaba eran su verdadera familia. Amaba a su madre y padre tanto como habría podido pero la realeza y la paternidad nunca iban de la mano... 

-Promete que mientras eso ocurre mi pequeño príncipe no llorará y se mantendrá tan brillante como una estrella- Aziraphael afirmó con la cabeza y se acurrucó en los brazos de su abuela, quien miró y le dirigió un guiño a Gabriel, cuando el tiempo llegara, los hermanos mayores podrían pelear si así lo querían por el trono, su hijo y su nuera podían elegir al más apto o echar a la suerte la mano de sus hijas pero no a Aziraphael, él descansaría sin el peso de una corona, amaría y desposaría como si no fuera un príncipe y viviría tan feliz como lo merecía. La abuela se acurrucó con su nieto mientras la fiesta seguía y las promesas volaban en las cúpulas de cristal. 

Pero jamás estarían juntos en Londres. Las sombras se precipitaron en la casa real tan pronto como la media noche dio en todos los relojes. Gabriel alcanzó a ponerse al lado de su abuela, la mano inquieta sobre la espada de juego que no sabía usar pero que era capaz de desenvainar si la ocasión se lo permitía. Aziraphael, antes vencido por el sueño despertó presa del miedo y se aferró a su abuela mientras miraba suplicante a su hermano mayor, quien solo colocó la mano libre en su hombro. Ante la mirada consternada de las princesas y príncipes Arcángel desfiló la figura encapuchada de un hombre, tenía la mitad del rostro demacrado por el fuego al que había sido sometido como castigo pero la otra mitad conservaba la belleza que había tenido en otros tiempos. Aziraphael lo recordaba, rondando en el palacio como el confidente de su padre y saliendo de vez en cuando de los aposentos de su hermana Michael, quien ahora horrorizada tomaba el brazo de Uriel. El recién llegado ni siquiera se dignó en mirarla. Mucho menos cuando su vista se encontró con el rey que en otro tiempo llamó amigo, hasta que Michael se enredara con él y su nombre quedara lleno de manchas para siempre. 

Aziraphael no escuchó parte de la conversación, temblaba en el regazo de su abuela a punto de llorar, Gabriel también temblaba y más allá el chico de las cocinas salió de su escondite para ver más de cerca al hombre cuyo nombre no se pronunciaba. 

-Lucifer, no eres bienvenido- pero a decir verdad esas palabras no lo hirieron, con una sonrisa se aproximó más al trono, donde la emperatriz abrazó más fuerte a su nieto, la guardia real se hizo presente cerrándole el paso, pero no así fueron capaces de silenciar sus palabras

-¿Crees que te librarías de mi?- luego su mirada bailó en todos los miembros de la familia, desde el rey y la reina pasando por el mayor de sus hijos hasta dirigir la mirada hacia al ser que temblaba en los brazos de su abuela. Gabriel desenfundó la espada haciendo a Lucifer soltar una risa. -Recuerda mis palabras.... El fin de tu dinastía, el reino de Heaven caerá en quince días... 

Quince días.

Dos semanas de nubes que Gabriel ya no recordaría en diez años, solo el terror que invadió las salas cuando las armas se tomaron y su casa se convirtió en una especie de prisión. Su abuela lo había mandado al tren esa mañana, la misma que su abuela aún tenía en carne viva como la más profunda de las quemaduras. Gabriel no estaba allí, si hubiera estado las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes, los disparos le habían dado a él en vez de a la guardia imperial. Sus piernas habrían ayudado a correr más rápido a Uriel y Michael antes de que se las llevaran, sus manos quizá habrían salvado a su madre y su padrastro... Su aliento hubiera sido dado en vez del de su hermano menor quien con los ojos rojos preguntaba a la abuela por su madre y sus demás hermanos. La abuela no daría explicaciones y correría tras él gritando su nombre cuando él fuera en búsqueda de su caja de música en medio de la invasión al palacio. 

-Azira- su abuela trató por todos los medios de bloquear su cuarto, hasta que la mano de un chico los guiara por una... por una milagrosa puerta secreta, todo parecía milagro diez años después, cuando la abuela ya no recordaba el rostro de su salvador y solo se veía correr rumbo a los trenes donde su nieto mayor ya esperaba. Gabriel jamás se perdonaría no estar con ellos, no haber ayudado a su primo menor a subir al tren. Su abuela llegaría a sus brazos sollozando y llorando la muerte de todos los nietos, de todos sus medios hermanos, incluyendo a Aziraphael, quien había caído como los copos de nieve aquella noche. 

Habían llorado, habían estado de luto por las incontables vidas que se perdieron aquella noche. Escucharon y lamentaron las noticias de la familia real asesinada pero en silencio lloraron por más tiempo a la sonrisa que ambos tanto querían mientras se aferraban a una última esperanza: a la de un niño perdido en algún lugar, esperando por ellos y entonando una canción que había sido tocada una vez en diciembre.... 


	2. Una Señal

Zira tenía un sueño

En eso no era diferente a los demás chicos que vivían en el orfanato; tampoco era como si todos fueran tan diferentes, la mayoría habían llegado luego de que sus madres decidieran que no podían ocuparse más de ellos o cuando la misma muerte dictó que debían crecer solos. Sin embargo todos ellos soñaban mientras sus mentes se endurecían y mientras la vida les enseñaba de golpe queuno no vive de sueños y no puede aferrarse a alguno. Zira no tuvo un trato especial desde que llegó al cuidado de la Matrona, de hecho siempre fue relegado a un rincón gracias a las mejillas llenas a pesar de ser un desahuciado como los demás niños y también por la cadena que tuvo que ocultar para que otros no se la quitaran; nunca tubo el camino fácil ni los mejores amigos dentro del orfanato ni estuvo exento de los castigos propiciados cuando tomaba un pan extra de la cocina. Sin embargo Zira era diferente en otro aspecto, uno que lo había mantenido sonriente hasta el día de su eventual partida. 

Ese era su sueño. Usualmente todos los niños sueñan; con hadas, con fantasmas, con el cálido abrazo de una madre, cosas que el tiempo desvanece al igual que la esperanza; los sueños distinguían al menos en el orfanato a los niños de aquellos seres que luego de la revolución no tenían mucho por ganar pero todo por perder. Cuando los niños dejaban de mirar a la puerta buscando el rostro de una madre o un padre y cuando sus ilusiones y juegos de ser príncipes y princesas perdidos era cuando la Matrona del orfanato sabía que su trabajo estaba hecho. De su orfanato no salía ningún niño ni ningún sueño, ella los tomaba antes y los guiaba a lo que ella consideraba el mundo real. "Mejor sea que los príncipes y princesas queden en los palacios caídos" solía decir "Que los niños crezcan y la vida continúe". 

En el mundo de afuera no había magia ni tampoco lugar para sueños, pero la matrona aquella mañana estaba a punto de liberar uno a la nieve, mientras el frío golpeaba sus fuertes brazos y su ceño fruncido se hacía más evidente cuando el mayor de sus chicos se despedía de los más pequeños con la mano. Zira tenía la mirada de un niño a pesar de los diez años que había pasado al cuidado de la Matrona, y mantenía consigo el único sueño de su niñez que aún deseaba se volviera realidad. ZIra no soñaba con una casa grande ni el éxito al salir al mundo, tampoco con ser un príncipe perdido; Zira pensaba que un día la persona que le había dado el bello collar que golpeaba contra su pecho aparecería en la puerta, entonces le devolverían todos sus recuerdos, solo entonces conocería a la familia que tanto lo había amado y que seguramente lo buscaba. 

Era por mucho el sueño en común que otros niños tenían, el de una familia. Sin embargo Zira era el único que lo preservaba para ese entonces, cuando estaba a punto de salir al mundo y empezar a trabajar en un puerto pesquero a pesar de que no estaba muy convencido o emocionado al respecto; al menso agradecía salir de las manos de la Matrona y del humor que la hizo tomarlo por la muñeca y apresurar sus pasos rumbo a la entrada. 

-No me estás escuchando- dijo la mujer. Zira puso los ojos en blanco. 

-Claro que lo hago- se excusó el chico, realmente no había prestado atención desde que los niños menores salieron a los ventanales para despedirlo, lo cual había sido el momento donde la Matrona había empezado a hablar. Cuando ella le pidió que repitiera las indicaciones para llegar a su futuro trabajo, Zira se quedó en silencio, apenado y con las mejillas al rojo vivo gracias al frío y a la mirada que la mujer le dirigió. 

-No has sido más que una carga desde el día en que llegaste- se quejó la mujer. Habría dolido si Zira no llevara 10 años escuchando las mismas palabras para él y para los demás chicos -Durante los últimos 10 años te he vestido, alimentado, te he mantenido en mi casa- Zira bajó la vista ocultando una risita. Justo las palabras que esperaba salir de la boca de la mujer. Recibió un apretón en la mueca que lo hizo soltar una pequeña mueca de dolor. -Más te valdría no reírte, te conseguí un empleo, más de lo que cualquier persona podría hacer por ti y me pagas con una risa- El chico trató de no sentirse tan culpable al respecto pero falló, su naturaleza amable a veces le jugaba en contra. 

-Lo siento.- dijo en un hilo de voz mientras la Matrona lo soltaba y le daba un suave empujón a la reja que dividía el orfanato del camino lleno de nieve. Zira dirigió una rápida mirada al sitio donde había crecido, se caía a pedazos y siempre le pareció demasiado pequeño para más de una docena de niños. Quería llamarlo casa pero no pudo, en su interior algo o obligaba a dirigir su mente más allá de aquel día donde lo encontraron en las calles vagando solo. En ese entonces no recordaba ni siquiera su nombre, lloraba temeroso y sollozó aún más cuando lo llevaron a ese lugar de muros infestados de ratas y donde los mayores le reclamaban por tomar un trozo extra de pan; diez años habían pasado desde entonces y ni siquiera había un atisbo de memoria. -No volverá a pasar. 

-Por fortuna, no. Lo que pase en tu vida ya no es problema mio- dijo la mujer, sonaba tan aliviada que Zira hizo una mueca de disgusto -No me mires así, agradécele a tu familia, si un día la encuentras- la Matrona hizo ademán de buscar algo en su bolsillo, una sonrisa cruel se asomó por sus labios,. 

-Claro que la encontraré- dijo Zira, sus ojos brillaban, aún más en el ambiente decadente donde la nieve caía de forma lenta y el silencio gobernaba a su al rededor. De forma instintiva el chico tocó el collar que prendía de su cuello, una promesa que lo hizo sonreír. La matrona soltó una risa que hizo a todo el ambiente volverse incómodo. 

-Por su puesto, por supuesto. Más te valdría dejar de lado esas bobas ilusiones tuyas- Zira borró la sonrisa de su rostro -Si no vinieron a por ti en 10 años dudo mucho que les alegre verte, Ahora...Sigue las indicaciones y no te desvíes del camino- dijo la mujer antes de darle un par de monedas -Es más de lo que mereces, pero no tengo opción, no voy a tenerte toda la vida comiendo raciones extra de pan- dijo antes de darle un ligero empujón que culminó con Zira tropezando en la nieve y cayendo al camino helado. -Por cierto, mándame una postal cuando estés en Londres- y así la Matrona desapareció, dejando a Zira en el suelo y a la nieve cayendo; dando risotadas sin saber que el destino le tenía preparada una última jugada. 

Zira se quedó tirado unos instantes, llevaba ropa usada y un abrigo demasiado grande incluso para sus anchas caderas. Con algo de trabajo logró levantarse, las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro pero logró mitigarlas al llevarse a la cabeza una especie de boina que había encontrado en una caja hacía años, los colores azules le quedaban bien, y esa boina al menos lograba cubrirlo un poco del frío, a pesar de llevar abrigo, botas y la poca ropa invernal que logró quedarle, el frío continuó haciendo su trabajo, helando su nariz y poniendo rojas las mejillas y los dedos. Caminó y mientras lo hizo pensó en las palabras de la mujer. 

¿Qué cosa tan importante había pasado para que su familia no fuera a encontrarlo? Lo pensaba cada noche y todas las historias que logró tejer no eran suficiente explicación; lo más factible era donde su familia había hecho algo tan malo que el regresar los hubiera condenado, sí, por eso el collar, como una manera de que él se encontrara con ellos y por fin sus recuerdos se desbloquearan. 

-Quien me haya dado este collar debió amarme- dijo seguro al detenerse a descansar en la intersección del camino. No llevaba la cuenta del tiempo ni le interesaba cuando se dedicaba a imaginar los rostros de alegría que un día le abrirían los brazos y lo recibirían, solo entonces se sentiría pleno. -Qué más da- dijo sacando la única ración de comida que le quedaba, no le habían dejado llevar más que la ropa que llevaba puesta incluso sus pertenencias yacían ahora bajo las manos de los otros niños, Zira no se lamentaba mucho por sus cosas (no eran muchas ni las mejores), solo había sollozado cuando sus preciosos libros entraron en la lista de no lo que no podría llevar consigo. Estaban en pésimas condiciones y uno que otro faltaba de páginas y tenían errores de impresión, pero eran sus tesoros, lo único que realmente extrañaba en las pocas horas que llevaba fuera del orfanato. 

Miró la intersección de caminos, podría tomar cualquiera de hecho, no estaba obligado a llegar al trabajo y el pescado no le gustaba a menos que estuviera bien cocido; a la izquierda esperaba un baúl lleno de escamas, una vida normal y la mejor a la que podía aspirar como un huérfano, sin embargo también había un segundo camino y mientras Zira más leía el letrero que anunciaba la ciudad capital de Heaven más se imaginaba a sí mismo tomándolo como los héroes de las historias que tanto le gustaban. No se parecía a ninguno de ellos, los héroes de los cuentos eran altos, bien parecidos y ninguno sobresalía por el tamaño de su barriga o por las veces en las cuales lloraban en silencio por las memorias que había perdido. Zira difería de todos ellos en eso, pero no le impidió sonreír al pensar que había más opciones que sacarle las tripas a un pescado el resto de su vida. 

Si tan solo hubiera algo que lo ayudara a elegir, o tan siquiera a animarse a tomar el camino incorrecto una vez en su vida. 

-Imposible- se dijo un tanto resignado, el dinero no era suficiente para un viaje, o al menos eso pensaba y mendigar en las calles no era factible cuando uno vivía escuchando las consecuencias luego de la caída de la monarquía. Zira se estremecía cada que escuchaba las historias, la familia real asesinada, los cientos de personas que saquearon e castillo ahorra cerrado y luego los rumores de la Maldición que cayó sobre el imperio; La Matrona siempre interrumpía en esa parte diciendo que esa tierra ahora nevada ya estaba maldita desde antes de la caída de los Arcángel y seguiría estandolo, prueba de ella los años donde los rumores eran la única diversión del pueblo. Zira pensó un segundo que era verdad, la sola idea de seguir a los héroes de sus libros le pareció por un me¿omento absurda mientras el miedo lo invadía. 

Solo entonces, cuando estaba a punto de aceptar limpiar pescado el resto de su vida, intervino el destino.

No vino en forma de una llamarada de luz, ni en la voz de un hada madrina o de un ángel. Se presentó como un cachorro que saltó encima de su regazo buscando desesperad mente las migajas de comida. Zira dio un grito pero dejó que la criatura bajara por si sola y empezara a olfatear la nieve. 

-Hola- dijo divertido de su reacción al contemplar el pequeño animal que ahora le miraba suplicante -Oh, querido, lo lamento pero no tengo nada que darte- el cachorro ladró con ojos suplicantes. -de veras lo siento...¡Oye!- dijo cuando el cachorro jaló de la nada la bufanda que guardaba en su abrigo. -¡No, lo necesito!- el cachorro empezó a jalar, Zira por su parte temía perderla, nadie le aseguraba que podría comprar otra pronto -Suéltala- pero el perro hizo lo contrario, jaló hasta que el forcejeó terminó con el chico de nuevo en la nieve, era la segunda vez en el día que pasaba y ahora por culpa de un cachorro que saltaba encima de él y ladraba queriendo jugar. -Lo único que me faltaba- se quejó el ojiazul mirando de reojo al perro que iba y saltaba en el camino a la capital. 

La señal se hizo presente justo cuando tocó el collar asegurándose que estaba en su cuello. Miró con duda al cielo y luego al cachorro que hacía maroma y circo a sus pies en busca de atención. -Así que tú eres la señal- dijo levantando su bufanda y de paso al hambriento perro que empezó a lamerlo, agradecía que fuera una pequeña señal que no pesaba más que una bolsa de harina. -Bueno, si eso quieres, vamos a la capital- dijo seguro, el perro se relajó con su nuevo dueño y se dejó llevar con beneplácito, era un cachorro a final de cuentas, uno que no entendía las mitad de las plabras que Zira le decía. No comprendió sobre su familia perdida ni sobre sus planes de llevarlos a ambos a Londres, tampoco sobre las maldiciones ni sobre los hogares que el humano anhelaba. Pero algo estaba claro para la pequeña señal, el abrigo de Zira era su hogar y el humano lo más cercano a lo que podía llamar familia. 

-Creo que te llamaré...- Zira lo pensó un poco -Edén. 


End file.
